Two of a kind
by spiderqueen22
Summary: Randall meets an escaped highly intelligent, walker named Pixie during his captivity in the barn and decides to join her in an effort to protect her from the Governor who plans to re-capture her for his own purposes of entertainment.
1. First Impressions

**Two of a kind**

A/C Hey everyone! this is my first Randall/OC Fan fiction set after the episode of _The Walking Dead_ episode of "Judge, Jury and Executioner": Please Review! I'd love to know if I should continue. Note all bold italics are the character's thoughts.

_**Chapter 1 : First Impressions**_

It had been two nights since Dale's funeral and already the tensions were high. Randall struggled violently as an argument between Rick and Shane took place outside his wrists raw and bloody from the tightness of his handcuffs,

"Let me out!" Randall screamed, pulling on his chains that bound him to the wall but, no one was listening. He stopped and listened in to hear the men shouting louder.

"Oh, here we go again! "_I need another day to think_" When are you gonna start makin' the right choice, Rick?"

"Shane, it's my call, not yours. Look, all I'm asking is that you let me have one more day to talk to everyone. "

A rustle in the shadows disrupted Randall's focus. Randall jerked back a step and looks around, but, he saw nothing. Then suddenly he saw a blurry figure swoosh past across the beams. Randall blinked for a moment then moved an old wooden chair across and stood up on it.

He peered closely then locking his eyes on the silhouetted figure, he watched with surprise as the figure swung around the ceiling beams like an acrobat and perches on one of them, his eyes locked with keen fascination.

"Hey, hey that's a cool trick you did!" Randall called out "Who are you?"

"A Friend. I hope." came a reply.

Randall stepped down from the chair quietly, a slight sense of relief on his face.

**_"Oh thank god. Finally, someone who can hear me."_**

"Something tells that trouble seems to like you." the figure said softly.

Randall laughed nervously "Yeah, yeah I guess it does. I'm Randall."

"_The_ Randall? Well, that is interesting!"

The figure came out into the moonlight. She looked like a seemingly beautiful yet mysterious woman in her late teens to early 20s: Pale, with a blue vintage bustle dress and auburn hair one up in a butterfly-French twist. Whether she was human or not was yet for Randall to decide.

The woman dropped down soundlessly and landed on her feet with grace. Randall jumped back with surprise, his face filling with a mixture of shock and delight.

"Whoa!" Randall said. " You look familiar! Yeah, yeah I-I've seen you somewhere before! It's you! You're Maggie's friend from my high school."

"The one and only." The woman straightened herself up and brushed herself off. "Thought you were alone again, didn't you? I'm getting good at sensing when something's calling to me. What's on your mind?"

Randall sighed, heavily. "My folks. They never came back for me...Nate and Jane...Oh, man, I don't know. Maybe I made a mistake, maybe t am better off without ' em after they left me for dead."

"And where will you go? To the sheriff? You won't get to fly as long as the sheriff's friend has you caged." The woman shook d her head at him. "Isn't it better if you spread your wings, little hawk?"

"Don't." Randall cringed with discomfort.

That nickname reminded of his mother. her very words triggering off the memories he kept hidden in woman backs off, sensing his agony and retreats to the shadows quickly.

"Hmmmm, it seems I struck a nerve. I'm sorry. Perhaps I should give you a moment?"

"What?" Randall starts to panic, "No-no, please! Don't leave me here! Wait!-"

The doors unlocked and suddenly without warning Shane stormed right in, knocked him off the chair and throw Randall hard against the wall pinning him. Randall's eyes widened with fear as he squirmed in Shane's iron grip and gasped for air

"Who were you talkin' to?" Shane bellowed at Randall, getting in his face. "Who were you talkin' to, huh?"

"N-N- No one. I didn't say nothing. I swear."

"You lyin' piece of shit!"

"No!" Randall pleaded.

Shane busted Randall's nose repeatedly until there was blood and throw the whimpering Randall to the floor, kicking him in the ribs. Randall uttered a yelp but no one heard him from outside.

"Shut your ass up!" Shane snapped. Shane sat on top of his back so Randall couldn't get up and got out the duct tape, ripping off a piece. The noise of it made Randal 's hairs stick up on the back of his neck.

"Uh, no, no. no, no, no, Come on, man! I didn't do anything, honest!"

"Hold the goddamn still!"

"But, I-mmmmph!"

Shane taped Randall's mouth shut and got up. as Randall muffled a protest. Shane kicked him again harder.

"I ain't gonna ask you twice, boy." Shane growled "Now you listen and you listen good. I'm leavin' and when I do you'd better be quiet 'cause I hear one more peep, you'll be breathin' dirt. Got it? Now stay there and shut up."

Shane went out and shut the door, locking it from the outside. Randall grunted and rolled himself onto his side.

**_"Asshole."_**

"See? I told you so." said the woman reappearing.

The woman approached Randall and helped him onto the chair then got a handkerchief from her purse reached towards his blood to wipe off the blood but, .Randall pulled away from her,

"What? You think I'm gonna bite you?" the woman frowned ."Jeez, I spend a few years hiding out there because I'm a dead girl on the run, and I run into another human who doesn't trust me. "

Randall cocked his head like a confused animal

**_"Dead girl on the run? What the hell is she talking about?"_**

"Oh, who am I kidding? You wouldn't understand." the woman sighed and coiled her legs around Randall's. "Well, I suppose I might as well make myself useful. Come here, handsome."

Randall looked at her overwhelmed. No one ever called him that. It was always "the prisoner" or " the kid" at least to everyone he met recently. The woman approached him again deliberately this time and brought a hand towards his face, tending his bloody face with the handkerchief in the other..

God, how he wished he could touch her but, Randall shook himself out of his hazy trance just as she was finishing up. The woman examined him, looking slightly concerned about him.

"Randall?"

Randall looked away from her, allowing her to put away the handkerchief.

The woman then closed up her purse and looked in the direction Randall. was looking in. He wanted to escape to just get up and go but, the doors were locked and that bothered her just as much as it bothered him. There was only one way out of this place: The window.

Randall and the woman exchanged looks at each other.

"You and I want the same thing don't we?" the woman asked.

"Mmm-hmmm, mmm-hmmm."

"Hmmmm, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to help you as a friend" the woman ran her fingers down his neck, seductively. "But, then again I need persuasion."

The woman untaped Randall's mouth and caressed his face.

"Tell me what you want. "

"I-I-I uh, I wanna get outta these." Randall stammered. then whimpered with fright "Just-just let me go- "

The woman got up and leaned against one of the posts

"Randall, I can help you. You need only ask me properly. Now, try again and persuade me this time."

"Okay, okay! Look I-I-I don't know what people been are saying about me but, I didn't do anything. I swear." Randall explained, getting up slowly. "You-you let me go and I'll take good care of you, keep you safe. Just-just gotta help me get outta here. Just help me pick the locks or find the key okay? Come on please? Please? "

"Please what?"

"Please, ma'am?" Randall asked innocently, going as far as the chains would let him. "Let me go? I-I wouldn't hurt you. "

"Fine. I'll bust you out of here." sighed the woman finally giving in and coming back over to him.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you thank you!" Randall exclaimed with delight, dropping to his knees and smothering her feet with kisses."Oh god, I could worship you so-"

"Get up." The woman pulled him back onto his feet with incredible strength.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa okay!" Randall backed off a bit.

"I never liked pushy types." The woman said, removing her hair stick, the long waves hanging loosely over her shoulders. "I'm going to let you go now so, I can look at you. Try not put any ideas in your head. "

The woman picked away at the locks of his chains. The woman glanced at his wrists for a moment, her hunger mounting as Randall's heartbeat filled the room.

Her teeth extended and retracted into fangs back and forth and she was starting to breathe raspily. The smell of his blood made her mouth water.

**_"No! I won't bite him. Mustn't bite him. If he sees me-"_**

The woman struggled, trying to shake off her urges. Randall glanced over his shoulder with worry

"Uh, ma'am? Are you okay?"

"_Oh crap. Quick, heads up, look away."_

She said nothing, kept her head down and trying to keep her focus on freeing him and off of her hunger. Randall tried to address her again, causing her to drop her hair stick on the floor.

"Hello?" He called to her. "Lady?"

There was a long pause of silence. then after a moment of debating or whether or not to answer him, the woman lifted her head up, revealing her hideous fang toothed face.

Randall's jaw dropped open with horror at the sight of the woman, moving a few steps away from her, his face stricken with fear and utter disbelief.

"Oh my god..."

"Randall, I'm-"

"No-no you're creepy, okay? You're creepy!" Randall stammered. "I-I-I don't know what you are but, if you're one of 'em corpses, you ain't touchin'-"

"Randall, it's okay." The woman finally change herself back to her less threatening form. "I'm not what you think."

"Then what in god's name are you!" Randall demanded.

The woman sighed deeply. He was going to find out sooner or later regardless and once he did, he was going to start pestering her. There was only one answer she could come up with.

"I'm different."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Escape FromThe Countryside

**Chapter 2: Escape From The Countryside **

"Okay, let me get this straight." Randall said, still struggling to take in the after an hour long story he was just told. " You mean to tell me that after you got bit, you - a walker- decided to free me because some crazy governor's guys are after you? "

" Yes, and if they find me, they will capture me. " The woman said, looking for her hair stick " I've been hiding from them out there for three days. I can't turn to anyone without a gun pointed at my face. "

"Then why are you here? "

" I didn't come here because it was a nice view, I came here because I needed help." the woman explained . "Now, where did I put my hair stick?"

"So, you're not gonna kill me?" Randall asked hopefully, watching her. The woman spotted her hair stick and picked it up from under the chair.

" I hadn't planned on it." The woman said, going over and picking the locks again with the hair sick. "Now, hold still.

" Then, why you all "Grrr!" on me? " Randall made a face at her.

" It's complicated. " The woman sighed, heavily. " Look, I don't want to talk it. Just... forget you saw anything."

Randall furrowed his brow at her " _**Forget? "**_

" Jeez man . What's gotten in you?"

" Nothing. " The woman shrugged. "Hold still"

" Okay, okay! You don't have to go all Wonder Woman on me. I get it."

"Just hold still. "

Randall heard a click and The handcuffs sprung open. The woman took the handcuffs off, giving Randall a bit of space. Randall flexed his wrists, looks over at her putting her hair back up.

" Thanks." Randall smiled slightly. " So, since we're on the same side are you gonna at least tell me your name? "

" Pixie." The woman stated. " nd no it's not funny. "

" Funny? " Randall looked at her surprised. " I was gonna say pretty. You know, I can tell I'm gonna like you. I mean, look at you. You're sweet, clever .. Yeah, you're a walker but, that ain't bad. "

" Oh, believe me. It's really, **really** not all that glamorous." The woman said , leading him up the ladder onto the second floor.

Randall followed Pixie over to the window and the two of them leap down onto the ground. Randall walked with her in the shade down the graveled path, the two of them cautiously checking for any signs of activity.

" I need to find Stevens for a cure. Once that's done, we go our separate ways. " Pixie instructed. " I can't risk you getting hurt if I get infected again. "

" You're infected now, though ."

" I know and that's why I told you not to get any ideas." Pixie said, quickly. " We should tread carefully and avoid drawing attention.. There's humans here, I can sense them. "

Randall and Pixie approached Daryl's motorcycle which leant against the tree and the key left in the ignition. On top of the bike was a bag of ammo and a helmet. Randall places the bag over his shoulder and put the helmet on.

" What are you doing?" Pixie hissed as Randall kicked the foot peg of the motorcycle up and got on board.

"Spreading my wings." Randall said to Pixie, kick starting the engine, revving it up. " Now, come on, girl! Let's get outta here!"

Pixie shook her head, disapprovingly and got on just as Shane was making his way back from the windmill. Shane spotted the two of them, and ran up gun in hand.

" Hey, you! Stop!" He shouted but, Randall ignored him and turns the vehicle towards the woods with Pixie wrapping her arms around Randall's waist and they sped off rapid fire.

A round of gun-fired bullets then flew at them. One of the bullets hit Pixie in the back of her leg, causing her to let out a sharp of cry of pain.

"Pixie!" Randall yelled.

" Don't worry about me!" Pixie said a bit strained. "Just drive!"

Shane watched them disappear into the distance, his anger mounting. He turned to the looming Andrea and in a dark tone snarled.

"Go tell Rick the kid's got out and stole Daryl's bike with someone. Go!"

A shaken Andrea said nothing and ran back to the house.

" I'll blow his brains out, the little fucker."

End of Chapter two


	3. Safe For Now

**Chapter 3: Safe For Now**

Randall and Pixie had driven the motorcycle up the speedway past the fields of wandering walkers. Randall pulled the motorcycle into the driveway of a large, renaissance styled house surrounded by 28 acres of land with high ivy covered walls and put the foot peg down for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Randall asked, getting off. Pixie nodded and winced painfully.

"Don't worry." Randall said, assuring her. "I won't let you down, okay man? Just stay put and I'll be right back. It's gonna be okay."

"Sure, like I have a choice." Pixie mumbled. watching Randall climb up the ivy leaves and over the wall. A few minutes passed by and Pixie started to worry.

Randall?" Pixie called out.

No one answered. No birds chirruping. no dogs barking. Nothing.

"_**Something's not right. He should be back by now. Where is he?"**_

Then suddenly the gates opened out and Randall returned with a glistening smile on his face.

" Ta-da!" Randall made a jazz hands pose and climbed on, kicking the toe peg back up.

" What took you so long? You had me worried sick!" Pixie said, crossly.

"Oh, just a tiny technical problem. Not much."

"Okay, let's not do that again. Promise?"

"'Promise."

Randall drove the motorcycle up to the front porch and he gates sealed behind them. He turned off the engine, looked around. The gardens were beautiful and lush with a large fountain a few feet away from the marble staircase and rows of wild roses and statues placed on pedestals.

"We should be safe for now. "Randall said, once again putting the toe peg down. He got down from the motorcycle and walked off a little bit, still captivated by his new surroundings. "Wow, this is awesome!"

"So, I noticed." Pixie said, swinging her legs around. Pixie tried to stand, stumbling over. "Whoa!"

Randall turned to see her doubling over and rushed to her aid, caught her.

"I gotcha!" Randall said, steadying her. He looked at her leg wound and noticed it was bleeding. Oh, shoot. You're hurt."

"I've had worse." Pixie said, trying to walk. She stumbled again. "Ah!"

Randall's face creased with concern. He spun her round to face him then swept her into his arms, bridal style.

"Gah! No! What are you doing to me?! Put me down! Randall!" Pixie panicked, struggling against him and starting thrashed about wildly.

"Whoa, easy now. Easy. " Randall reassured her calmly as he carried herover to the house and brought her inside.

Randall took her upstairs into a luxuriously large bedroom with large 4 poster bed inside and thick drapes that were secured against the daylight. He brought her closer to the bed.

"Don't you dare!" Pixie growled at him.

Randall threw her onto the bed and tore some of his sleeve off as Pixie sat up to see him taking out a knife from the bag; her face filled with uncertainty.

Randall put the bag down and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, holding her leg still with one hand and using the knife in the other to get the bullet out. Pixie screamed, bellowing with pain.

"Shhhh...It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here..." He spoke soothingly. Pixie let out a hiss as the bullet came out; her once again zombified face full of frustration.

"Easy...Shhhh."

Pixie shifted back to her human form, relaxing herself as Randall got a needle and thread from the bedside drawer and sewed her up.

"There." He said, knotting up the last stitch. "Feel better?"

"Yes, yes that's...That's better." Pixie breathed, peacefully. "Sorry I snapped. It's just..."

"Bad memories?" Randall guessed.

She nodded silently with a saddened expression.

"Hey, that's okay, man. It's cool." Randall said, moving her leg off of his lap and put it on the bed. "So, you, uh wanna pick you up somethin' later with me? We could hang out and get ourselves a take-away."

"Maybe, later Randall."

"Okay." Randall said, getting up. He opened the curtains and stared out at the sunset.

"Randall?"

"Yeah?" Randall asked, turning to face her.

"Thank you for...taking care of me this far."

Randall blushed, shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it."

The two of them looked across at each other silently and exchanged sugestive smiles to one another. It was then that they realise that this was going to be the start of a very interesting relationship...

End of chapter 3


	4. A Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 4 : An unexpected guest**

Six weeks later after Pixie's injury healed up, Randall and Pixie started to get to know each other. They laughed about old times, talked about their life experiences, went on weekly grocery trips and hung out in the bar until eventually they grew closer with every passing day that flew by them. Everything was perfect. That was until Rick showed up.

An argument echoed down the corridor from the bedroom as Rick made his way into the mansion cautiously, before finally creeping his way up the staircase and tiptoeing over to the bedroom door where Randall and Pixie were residing.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh?" Randall asked.

Pixie took no notice of him and sat down at he vanity station and blow dried her hair before running through it with a hair comb. She then spruced herself up, applying the lip balm to her lips and spraying herself with perfume.

"Oh come on, man! Answer me! " Randall said and starting to sulk. " I-I don't understand. I thought we were cool and now, you won't even talk to me?"

Pixie glared at him accusingly.

"Okay, okay, okay. Oh man. Alright, look, I messed up and was drunk last night, okay?" Randall said softly. " But I'm really sorry I forced myself upon you. though. We'll call it a truce if you give me my hands back. I'll do anything - Just say something and let me outta these. things!"

Pixie stopped combing her and put her corset on, trying to adjust it.

" Oh Pixie, come on! I would never do nothing to hurt you. ! swear. Look, just me a chance- "

"Why?" Pixie spat. " So yo can do to me what you did last night?"

"No! I just..." Randall blurted out. "I love you. There, I said it. I. Love. You. And no matter what you thought, that wasn't me. "

"Oh, grow up!"

" No. Now you listen to me." Randall said, sternly. " I've been with you for six weeks straight. I could've quite happily left you if I wanted but, I didn't and now you have the nerve to act like you no longer care?"

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yeah, I do and I don't give a freaking damn if people see you as a walker or what they say!" Randall started to cry softly. "You're my girl, my baby-girl and I ain't going nowhere, you hear me? I'm staying. Now will you just come here please?"

Pixie sighed hopelessly and came over to the sniffing Randall, wiping his tears away. The sound of his voice made her pity him.

"Oh, Randall honestly! What am I going to do with you?" Pixie said, shaking her head.

"You-You could let me go" Randall said innocently pulling the puppy face. "I-I won't drink no more, honest! C-C- Can I have 'em back now? Please Strawberry? "

Pixie reluctantly untied him.

"Oh, very well. I guess you're sorry enough. "

Randall's face lit up, happily.

" Yess! Oh god, Pixie thank you- "

" But, you're still a roguish lout."

" Hey, I'm yours and don't you forget it." Randall said pulling her back onto his chest. " Come here, my lil' princess, you."

" Randall..."

"No, no, no." Randall said pulled her closer. "Come here, girl. Come on. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Randall kissed her, got up and tightened her closet up a bit.

"There we go. All done."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Randall said, softly. "Come here, gorgeous."

Randall tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and they kissed again, passionately. Rick burst in and cleared his throat, causing the two to stop immediately. Pixie saw Rick's pistrol gun pointed in their direction and growled protectively.

"Randall, who is he? Can I kill him?"

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry, baby. I got this." Randall reassured her, pulling her behind him. Pixie backed down.

"Alright, kid. I've heard from Shane what happened at the barn. " Rick said intensely. " I want answers. Now."

End of chapter 4


	5. The Price For Silence

**Chapter 5 : The Price For Silence**

"So, you and a walker, huh?" Rick said as Randall, Pixie and him came into the living room and sat down on the chaise lounges facing each other across the coffee table. Randall pulled Pixie onto his lap, holding her.

"Yep but, she's different." Randall replied. " She even keeps em' mangy corpses off me."

"Uh, I don't know. I'm still tryin' to get my head 'round this whole thing between you kids."

"Hey, she preserved my ass from those things for six years, man!" Randall said, defensively. "I owe her my life!"

"Randall, she's a walker."

"She's my chick!" Randall argued." I ain't leavin' her side just 'cause of that! You don't like me 'cause I'm with her? Fine but, you EVER judge her when you don't now what type of shit she's been through!"

Rick looked away from them and thought for a moment.

"Alright, look." Rick said, looking back at them. "I'll stay quiet but, you're lucky Daryl ain't here. If he was, your girlfriend here would've had her brains blown out. So here's the deal: You hand over Daryl's motorcycle along with the guns back except the one that's yours and your little ''secret' stays secret."

"Deal." Randall agreed, passing Rick over the motorcycle keys.

"Good. Glad we could have a little chat."

Rick got up and put his gun away.

"I'll take the guns and drive the motorcycle out to the driveway." Rick informed them "Try anything funny and I'll shoot."

Rick then left and went off to get the bag of ammo, leaving Randall and Pixie alone then left the house after Randall followed him out onto the front porch to watch him leave through the automatic gates.

Randall then came in once the gates were closed and shut the door to see Pixie come in, drinking animal blood from a mug and eating a piece of finished her meal and took a sip of her pig's blood, glancing at him.

"Is he gone?" Pixie asked quietly.

"Yeah, he left. " Randall said, leading her back through the hall. "It'll take a while but, he'll get over it. He ain't a bad guy."

"I take it you like him then."

"Well, he did save my leg." Randall said, showing her the scab on his leg by lifting up the trouser leg. " But, that's all healed now."

"So I noticed."

Randall rolled his trouser leg back down, stood up tall and followed her into the kitchen.

"You wanna watch some football with me and share some chips later?" Randall asked. "We could maybe watch a movie or go down to Patton's Bar if you don't fancy it."

Pixie put the mug in the sink and turned to face him.

"Why? So you can get drunk again? No thank you."

"Awww but, Pixie I wanna do things with you. " Randall whined, seemingly disappointedl. "Come on. Just gimme a chance and I won't drink. Just one dance tonight okay? Come on, please? Please?"

"Have you not heard what I just said?" Pixie scowled at him, folding her arms

"Look, trust me! " Randall said sheepishly. "I know what I'm gonna do...Sorta."

Pixie shook her head at him disapprovingly.

"I love it when you scowl at me like that."

Pixie let out a groan of exasperation and slap palmed herself. **_"Ugh, he's a real handful sometimes"_**

"Well, Pixie will you go out with me?"

"Okay, fine. I'll go out with you. "

"Hell yeah! Right on!" Randall beamed excitedly.

"But, no whiskey. I don't want you drooling all over me."

"Whatever you say, Pixie. Whatever you say."

Randall and Pixie headed our arm in arm.

End of chapter 5


	6. A Close Encounter

**Chapter 6: A Close Encounter**

It just turned 11pm and Pixie and Randall were leaving after a long night of dancing in Patton's bar. The two of them walked home together, chatting and laughing when suddenly they stopped to notice a bulletproof van parked ahead.

Pixie sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it?" Randall asked anxiously.

"Them. Remember the governor's boys I mentioned once to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Randall said to Pixie quickly. "They're the dudes who are after you? The ones who held you hostage for months and-and assaulted you?"

"Yes and they know about the experiments." Pixie explained. " I was a success of one of them. Doctor Woods didn't want them to touch me, said the implant he gave me was just a temporary cure and told Alice to protect me. Alice and I were seperated...You know the rest of the story. "

"Yeah, I do man. "Randall nodded, quietly. "So, what now?"

"We'll have to sneak past." Pixie said, quickly "I don't know if Woods is alive but, he is the only person capable of dealing with the virus and we mustfind him. i just hope he's alive."

"You ain't still thinkin' 'bout leavin' me, are you?"

"I don't know." Pixie shook her head in distress. "I'm torn. I want what's right for both of us but I can't..."

"Then we'll stay together." Randall said, trying to assure her. "We'll-We'll leave afterwards regardless. Maybe get outta this- "

"Someone there?" One of the men yelled.

"Oh, crap!" Pixie said in low voice, pulling Randall with her out of sight and behind a row of parked cars. "Randall, hurry! Get down!"

Randall and Pixie hid behind one of the vehicles, watching with caution as the man with the sniper rifle marched past them. Pixie and Randall nodded at each other and sneaked up the street and around the corner to see a bike similar Daryl's motorcycle across the road.

"Oh, man! Sweet!" Randall exclaimed. "Check it out! That's almost like the one Rick took from us!"

"Randall, be careful!" Pixie warned him. "Remember if they catch us out here, we're in trouble."

"They won't." Randall said, approaching the bike with her. "At least not on this thing. This one's a Triumph Sprint GT."

Randall passed her a helmet and put up the toe peg, climbed on with her and kick started the engine before putting on his helmet until the men came running up with guns aimed at them.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" One man said. "Turn off the engine and get off of the vehicle now!"

"Not a chance!" Randall spat, revving up the motorcycle. Pixie held on and they drove directly towards the flying swam of bullets, weaving through them. A few men dived out of the way resulting in a full on car chase.

Pixie looked over her shoulder to see more shots being fired then back at them.

"Pixie, keep 'em busy!" Randall yelled, handing her the gun.

"I'm on it."

Pixie took the gun and started firing. Pixie shot one of the tyres, sending the van spinning and crashing into a lamp-post. Pixie handed the gun back to Randall and the two headed up the highway rapid-fire; the music of The Heavy's track of _Short Change Hero_ still playing over the engine.

"Woo hoo! Hell yeah! "Randall said exhilarated over the music. "Did you see that? Did you see what we did?"

Pixie smiled, nodding.

"Oh, man we rock! " Randall continued as they pushed on. "I was gettin' worried back there for a sec! So, where to now? Back home? "

"No, we won't be safe back at there tonight with those men around." Pixie said. "It'll be best if we stay off the streets for a while until things blow over. Let's go to Woodbury's hospital. "

"Alright, hang on tight. it's gonna be rough."

_This ain't no place for no hero/This ain't no place for no better man/This ain't no place for no hero/To go home_

End of chapter 6


	7. Calling Doctor Woods

**Chapter 7: Calling Doctor Woods**

"Great." Doctor Woods groaned as he an his assistant Alice looked down at a dying walker on the gurney. "Another failure. Oh science, why have you forsaken me?"

The doctor sighed unhappily as Alice placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"It is all Blake's fault." Doctor Woods said gloomily, shakng his head. "He took Pixie because she was my most successful test subject for the behaviour modfication system. Without her I will never able to treat my we had only known what he was planning, we could have-"

Pixie came in folllowed by Randall and the two doctors' faces filled with relief and joy. They ran up to her wirth delight and Alice hugged her.

"Pixie!"

"Doctor Woods. " Pixie greeted the two of them. "Alice."

"Oh thank heavens you're alive!" Alice said, letting go. " We were so worried! I-I mean when when Blake and his boys burst in and took you, we were scared he was going to kill you or something!"

"And yet here I am. " Pixie stated.

"Indeed. So, who's your friend?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, right." Pixie said nervously. "Uh, Randall this is Alice and Doctor Woods. Guys, this is Randall. He's... kind of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" They both said with surprise in sync as Randall brightened happily.

"_**She called me her "boyfriend"? Oh my god. She loves me, She really loves me!**__"_

"Hey, guys." Randall said, shyly.

"Hmmmm..." Doctor Woods pondered thoughtfully. "A walker in love with a human. It is rsather poetic, in a maudiin sort of way."

The doctor quickly moved off the subject. "I take that you are not here to talk about the implant though. What can I do for you?"

"I need a cure."

"A cure?" The doctor raised his brow. "I doubt I would find one as simply as the cure to any other diease but, I will be prepared to find a permenant one given the time that is needed. Why? Is the implant malfunctioning?"

"No." Pixie shook her head. "But, I want to be normal, so does everyone. The virus...It scares them."

"I can imagine." The doctor said, knowingly. "It is difficult. I have never really dealt with this before but, I will find a way. It is just a pity Doctor Jenner's research was destroyed. I could have helped him had the governor not interfeared and forced me to abandon him. "

"I see." Pixie said, taking the news in hard. "But, you have Alice. I mean you could try to fix those infected."

"It is not that easy." The doctor said, shaking his head. "I need time and patience for a scientifc cure to be discovered, plus I need patients who are not decayed or are too aggressively wild."

"Then let me be one of 'em." Randall said, stepping forward. "If I end up a corpse I ain't gonna risk losin' myself to somethin' I can't control."

_**"**_Very well but once it is inside, there is no going back." The doctor infomed him. "Alice, get him ready for the operation. I do not know how long we will have or if it will work but, we will need to act fast in case he reanimates durring the surgery."

"What about me?" Pixie said as Randall left with Alice.

"I need you here to keep a lookout. I figured that you could patrol the grounds in case there is trouble and we get some unwanted visitors." The doctor explained.

Loud banging of what sounded like the echoed screams of distresed people trapped behind glass interrrupted him from downstairs. Pixie looked at the door then back at the doctor.

"And of course there is that." Doctor Woods said with embarassment. "You had better go and meet the new recruits downstairs who are here to help with my experiments also. Good luck and oh, one more thing. Be strong. Remember, You are a leader now."

Pixie nodded with pride and the doctor watched her leave proudly. Alice came back in.

"Doctor, the patient's ready and waiting."

"I will be right there, Alice. Just give me a moment."

End of chapter seven


	8. Meet The Family

**Chapter 8: Meet The Family**

"She escaped. She walks free when she should be here by my side right now." The Governor said, angrily rising from his chair as his men stand before him in the living room of his mansion. "Careless."

"Sir, we had her cornered." argued one of the men who was injured from the accident.

"Are you gonna to make excuses?" The Governor said.

"N-N-No."

"Then you'll find the walker and you'll bring her back alive." The Governor said darkly. "Fail me again and Penny's gettin' a second helpin'."

The Governor looked across at the photograph of himself, his wife and their daughter, Penny ; his face so deadly and menancing that when he faced the men, they cowered in fear.

The men gulped and nodded their heads, quickly before leaving the room in a hurry. The Governor's brother walked in.

"Having trouble?"

"Just a minor one but, don't worry, I know what I'm doin'. Get Merle and the others ready for the next fight. They're gonna to love this."

The Governor smirked at Shupert evilly.

Meanwhile, back the hospital Pixie had made her way to the basement floor where all the experiements were taking place. Each room she passed by brought back fragments of her memories, memories she wished she never had until eventually she came into a white, sterile and futuristic room full of glass cells and fluroscent overhead lighting.

Pixie quinted slightly, looking around.

"Hello?" Pixie called out. "Hello?"

No one replied, then suddenly three pale, good looking but terrified young male walkers hurled themselves towards the front of their cells and startled her.

Pixie took a few steps back, breathing hard then stared at them. They looked no older than Randall and were still very fresh. One of them pressed his hands up against the glass, his eyes filled with desperation as he peered out at her.

"Hey, hey help!" he cried. " You've gotta let us outta here, man! That dude's a freakin' crackpot!"

"Who? Woods?" Pixie asked, confused. " He seemed pretty normal if you ask me."

" No, you don't understand!" The first walker said. " He's been holdin' us captive and we don't even know how we got here! He won't tell us what he's doin' to us or anythin'!"

"Okay, okay! Look, Woods is'nt what you think, okay?" Pixie said, calmly "He's trying to help cure people like us. Now, please, calm down. You're in a state of shock. "

The trio tried to relax themselves for a moment and moved away from the doors of their cells.

"Now, are you going to tell me your names? I mean you **are** going to be, I presume my new family after all. "

"Ash. That's Jack and Miguel. Miguel's aunt and their folk kicked 'im out the nursin' home 'cause he got infected and turned so, they brought 'im here and he ended up just like us."

"I see. So, I take it you've been through rough times."

"Damn straight. It's been pretty quiet too' 'till now." Jack said. "So, you're gonna let us out?"

"Sure." Pixie said, opening the doors. The three stepped out and approached her.

"Thanks." Ash said. " Oh man, it was stuffy in there! I could barely even breathe!"

"You don't need to breathe, dork." Pixie stated. " You're already dead."

"Oh, heh, heh, heh! Right." Ash laughed, nervously. Then it hit him. "Whoa, wait! What'd you say?"

Pixie sighed, exasperatedly, folded her arms and rolled her eyes at the confused trio stood before her. This was going to be a long day.

End of chapter 8


	9. Taken

**Chapter 9: Taken**

"Pixie..." Randall mumbled, deliriously as Alice sat by him in the ward by his bedside and dabbed his sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. Randall shuddered, breathing shallowly and opened his eyes weakly.

"Shhhh...It's okay. Everyhing's going to be okay." Alice said soothingly.

Randall could only moan a reply, turning and tossing. He had just recovered from the surgery and was already showing some of the symptoms that he was changing.

"How is he?" Pixie said, entering with the three walkers.

"Randall's recovered." Alice said, worriedly. "I don't know how long before he reanimates but, by the looks of it, it looks bleak. He even thought I was you five minutes ago."

"It must be the delirium kicking in. Maybe we should get-" Pixie said, taking a seat and feeling his temperture. "Oh my god, he's burning up! What on earth did Woods do to him?!"

"I-I-I don't know but, it happened so quickly." Alice stammered. "I mean he was doing great until he well, you know went all crazed."

"Oh, Alice why didn't you just tell me?" Pixie groaned with exasperation.

"I'm sorry. Look just make sure he gets some rest, okay?" Alice said. "He's only just come out of surgery. "

"I will." Pixie nodded and held Randall's wrist as Alice left the ward.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" Ash asked.

"Let's say he is, what's it to you?" Pixie frowned.

"Oh, nothin'. Just wonderin' since you two seemed close if there was somethin' goin' on between you, that all. So, are you intimate?"

"None of your buisness." Pixie said sharply. "Now, leave us in peace for a moment."

Ash got a little jealous. "Why? So, he can have you all to 'imself? What 'bout us three?"

Miguel thumped him, hard.

"Ow! Why you snot-nosed lil' brat! I'm gonna rip your-"

"Boys..." Pixie said in a cautious tone. The two started growling and circling each other, teeth bared and snarling.

"Boys..." Pixie repeatd again, rising from her chair. The two ignored her and started to engage physically, punching each other.

"Boys!" Pixie shouted at the pair and stepped in with Jack to break them up. The two of them pulled the brawling walkers away from each other, holding them back. Ash roared angerily and struggled.

"Grrragh! Lemme at 'im! I'll kill 'im!"

"Ash, that enough! Ash!" Jack yelled loudly. Ash and Miguel calmed themselves before letting go of each other to cool off. Randall stirred, groaning as Pixie sat back beside him and quietened him down.

"Listen, you two! Arguin' like kids whe you should be workin' together!" Jack said crossly. "Is this really the time? Have we all just forgotten what we're tryin' to be?"

Neither of them answered.

"Well, guess what? I say this stops now and we listen to who's in charge here." Jack said, turning to Pixie. "What'd you say, princess? You ready to be leader?"

"Yes, yes I am." Pixie nodded. "Okay, Alice and the doctor will stay here on the first floor with Randall until he gets better. Ash, Jack - you'll be covering the second floor and the basement levels. Miguel and I will patrol the outside grounds, and keep watch."

"What if some bad guys show up?"

"Then it's our duty to protect the hospital at all costs." Pixie said. "Even if it means our lives are forfeit. Prepare yourselves for battle shortly then meet up at reception and we'll spread out. I'm going to keep an ear to the ground."

Pixie got up and left and the other three hour later, a fight broke out followed by gunfire. Randal's eyes jolted open to see Alice and the doctor standing over him and an injured Ash enter, stumbling in with gunshot wounds to the chest.

"Pixie..." Randall said weakly trying to sit up. "Where is she?"

"Men..." Ash said, panting and struggling to hold hmself up." They-They came from nowhere, Started shootin' at us. Miguel-He was with her but, I=I-I didn't see where they went and they-they..."

He dropped onto his knees, distraught as Alice ran over to comfort him. "They took 'em... Oh god..."

Ash collasped into a fit of tears as Randall's anger began to mount. Randall clenched his hands into fists, seething.

"Son of a bitch!"

End of chapter 9


	10. Old Foes

**Chapter 10: Old Foes**

The two men marched a shackled Pixie and Miguel through into the governor's apartment.

"Don't worry, Miguel. We'll get through this together, I promise." Pixie said, reassuring Miguel.

"Move!" One of the men barked and shoved them along, Miguel fell over and hit the floor hard.

"Miguel!" Pixie cried and ran over to Miguel's side and helped him up. She glared at the man responsible in hatred. "Leave him alone!"

"It's okay, I'm fine..." Miguel said, weakily.

Miguel took her hand and they kept moving until they reached the longue. The Governor sat his chair glanced up and a gleeful smile spread across his face.

"Ah, if it isn't my second favourite biter!" the Governor said, smugly. "I trust the journey was a pleasant one."

"Like hell it was!" Pixie said furiously, struggling. "Get your mangy bloodhounds off of me!"

The Governor got up and drew near her. " I don't think so. No, you're mine, beautiful. Every...last...inch." He moved in and forcefully kissed her. Pixie tried to fight him off.

"Pixie!" Miguel cried out, trying to lunge at the governor as the men restrained him. Pixie bit the governor's lips hard, drawing blood.

"Arrragh!" the Governor bellowed in pain and backed off of her immediately

He touched his lips and noticed there was blood on his fingers then, slapped her across the face. Pixie breathed hard and smiled weakly at Miguel who gave her a "well done" look. The Governor's face reddened with jealous rage and seized her face and forced her to look at him. Pixie fought him but, his grip tightened.

He then threw her back into the arms his men roughly.

"Get her outta here." the Governor ordered. "Her 'friend' stays put."

Pixie and Miguel's eyes widened with fear as they were pulled away from each other, kicking and screaming. Miguel thrashed wildly as he was forced onto his knees.

"Miguel!"

"No, dejarla ir!" Miguel screamed at the men in Spanish. "No tocar su-Ungh!"

Miguel grunted as one of the men seized him by the hair and yanked his head back. The Governor picked up a knife from the coffee table and with a grin, approached Miguel with it as Pixie was dragged away. Miguel's eyes locked on the knife and his face started filling with dread

"No..." Miguel, pleaded, starting to get scared.

The Governor's figure overshadowed Miguel's trembling and whimpering form and a scream echoed down the hallway where Pixie and the men. Pixie looked over her shoulder terrified.

"What was that?" Pixie asked anxiously.

"None of your business. Get in." the first man said and throw her into the bedroom and onto the bed.

The men shut the door on Pixie as she got back on her feet and ran up. They locked the door with a key.

"What did you do to him? Let me out!" she yelled and pounded on the door, furiously. "Miguel!"

The two men ignored her and left as Pixie banged louder. Pixie collapsed to her knees, tiredly and started to cry,

"Randall..."

End of chapter 10


	11. Randall To The Rescue

**Chapter 11: Randall To The Rescue**

Randall sat on the gurney, bitterly and stared at the ceiling in silence for a moment He was still angry about the news he heard and even more towards Ash's failure to act; the fragmented memories of Pixie flashing throughout his mind as he lay there.

Then suddenly he whipped his head around to see a bandaged up Ash enter and sit down by his bedside with a look of guilt on his face.

"Hey, man." Ash said. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout what happened, okay? I tried to help 'em. We all did but, there were too man of 'em."

"So, what?" Randall said, agitatedly. "We just sit here now?"

Ash shrugged at him cluelessly.

"I ain't gonna stay here." Randall announced.

"But, they killed Jack!" Ash argued.

"I don't care!" Randall snapped. It's my girl out there and I'm gonna find her whether they like it or not! Now, get me outta these things!"

Randall tugged at the straps, trying to break free.

"What? No, dude you can't be serious!" Ash got up and tried to stop Randall squirming. Randall continued to yank the restraints, growling uncontrollably with rage.

"You loosen these straps and get me outta these or I'll rip your freaking lungs out!" Randall snarled.

"Whoa!" Ash, said, putting his hands up. "Okay, okay! I'll do it but, only 'cause I wanna stop those guys too for killin' my buddy."

Ash unstrapped Randall.

"You know where they took her?" Randall asked, getting up.

"Nope."

"Fine, we'll hit the road. see if we can track Pixie, If we find those creeps, we'll find her. " he sighed, impatiently. "Now, help me up, man. I'm wanna get changed."

Randall left the room, slightly unsteadily with Ash supporting him under his arm like a crutch and the two headed down to the locker room. He then wen in and shortly afterwards came back out in his street clothes before the two of them proceeded to make their way to the entrance hall. Alice came out of the office and stepped in their way, her eyes looking directly at across at Randall.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alice questioned the two undead boys.

"Outta our way, Alice." Randall stated.

"You're not going anywhere without permission." Alice said firmly. "You're too sick. Go back to bed."

"I said outta our way." Randall said to Alice stubbornly then turned to Ash. "Come on, Ash. Let's go."

Randall and Ash pushed past Alice, shocking her.

"I can't believe how stubborn you are!" Alice yelled at the pair, going after them. "Have you completely gone insane? You're reanimating!"

"And yet strangely, I don't seem to care." Randall said, coldly as the two kept walking and ignored her, keeping their backs turned against her.

"Randall, Ash don't do something stupid!" Alice called after them. "Doctor Woods isn't going to be pleased if he finds out you two rushed off. You're going to get yourself killed!"

The two blanked her and continued until they reached the door.

"Boys!"

The two looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Randall asked.

Ash nodded at Randall and the two smiled slyly at each other.

"Good." Randall said "Let's kick some ass!"

The two opened the door and left shutting the door behind them.

End of chapter 11


	12. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 12 : A Familiar Face**

Pixie sat on the bed, miserable and paler than usual. The only thing keeping her alive were the rats and her thoughts of Randall and her group as she stared bleakly at the walls of the dimly lit bedroom she was locked in.

The sound of Miguel's muffled crying and his chains clanking loudly a few doors away made her heart ache with distress until all of a sudden the door to the room unlocked, drawing her attention towards the two men walking in and dragging with them a hooded and bound man.

"Hey, hot stuff!" The first man said, hurling the man to the floor before Pixie. "Got you a snack. Are you hungry?"

Pixie didn't answer nor move, just stared at them with hatred.

"What? You're not in the mood? " The first man said, confused. "You're not talking now, huh?"

Pixie again didn't answer.

"Oh, come on, doll face! Give us a smile!" The first man asked "We know you'll feel better when you've had a little food. Just eat one bite. it won't hurt."

"Piss off." Pixie finally spat.

"Fine." The first man said. "Then you can starve until you do. Enjoy your evening."

The two men slammed the doot, locking it.

"Bastards." Pixie muttered and got up. The man on the floor tied up with the bag over his head rolled about, grunting; his jacket decorated with a pair of angel wings on the back.

Pixie lifted the hood, revealing the gagged face of Daryl staring up at her, his eyes locked on hers with a mixture of bewilderment and anger.

_**"Oh crap."**_

Daryl saw her reach a hand towards him and pulled away, suspiciously distancing himself from her. Pixie heaved a sigh at him, frustratedly.

"_**Great. He knows what I am and he doesn't trust me. This is going to work**__."_

Pixie got on her feet and went to the window. Daryl watched her as she strained herself trying to slide it open with her bare hands then let a muffled cry.

"Mmmmph!"

"Oh, what now?" Pixie said in annoyance and stopped, facing Daryl.

Daryl softened his facial expression, rolled onto his sideand gesturing her to come over. Pixie heard footsteps and pointed at herself.

"Me?" Pixie mouthed.

He nodded, giving her the single hand gesture of 'come here' again. Pixie wandered over and pulled his gag out of his mouth.

"Thanks." Daryl said. "You wanna get outta here? Then I've got an idea. Come here and don't bite it, okay? "

She frowned.

"What? I meant my neck, man. Jeez."

Pixie shrugged and leaned over. Daryl whispered incoherently in her ear then she moved away.

"You got it?"

She nodded, nervously.

"Good, help me up." Daryl said, quietly as Pixie picked him up and lead him over to the trunk. "You got your hair stick, right? Use it wisely. Any of 'em put their hands on you, you stab 'em."

"What about you?"

"I'll be in there." Daryl said, indicating the trunk. "You help me swap clothes and we call it a truce. Deal?"

"Deal."

Pixie helped Daryl get into the trunk, getting ready to close the lid.

"Oh, and dead girl?"

Pixie stopped.

"Rick was right. You know, for a walker you've sure got wit. I respect that."

"So you don't hate me then?"

"Pfft! Nah, you're alright." Daryl said. "Yeah you're one of 'em but ah, what the heck? You're somethin' special to the kid. Who am I to judge?"

"Glad to hear that I'm getting acknowledged for being different."

"Yeah well, don't think I'll like you just 'cause you've got a pretty face alright, Sweet Pea? You're still a walker."

Pixie's smile faded a little.

"What?" Daryl said.

Daryl looked into her eyes but, he could see he upset her.

"Oh, now come on! I was just sayin'="

"Forget it. Why don't you ever think about anyone else's feelings but, your own?" Pixie said hurt.

Pixie shut the lid on Daryl and slumped down on the bed, welling up in tears.

A heavy sigh from Daryl emerged from inside the trunk.

"_**Women. Can't live 'em, can't live without 'em.**_"

"Pixie. Your name's Pixie right? " Daryl called out.

Pixie didn't answer and fought back her emotions.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry, alright? Maybe, I was a bit harsh but, you know I'm right."

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Pixie said, trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah, I know. Gonna gimme another chance?"

She nodded, uneasily.

"Yes, I guess..."

"Good. Get over here, lemme look at you."

Pixie came back to the trunk and lifted the lid up as Daryl sat up and moved his hands in front of him. He cupped her face, wiping her tears away.

"Don't let 'em see you like this, okay?"

Pixie tilted her head down, sadly

"Hey, look at me." Daryl said to Pixie. She blocked him out, prompting Daryl to lift her chin up and force her to look at him. "Look. At. Me. You're stronger than this. Don't listen to 'em, yer hear? Now, go get 'em."

Pixie nodded, pulling herself together. Daryl let her go and winked at her. closing the lid of the trunk.

End of chapter 12


	13. Finding Pixie

**Chapter 13: Finding Pixie**

Randall and Ash arrived in the area where Ash last saw the van heading. They stopped ouside Riverdale's abandoned city then, got off the bike after putting the toe peg down to stretch their legs.

Ash helped Randall off and they spotted a heap of bodies and a trail of oil on the road. He let Randall go and couched down then he touched the oil with his fingers and smelt it.

"It's warm. Looks like they had a leakage here and they headed north."

"Meaning?"

"They're in Atlanta." Ash rose up and walked wih Randall over to the heap of dead gunned down walkers and examined them.

"Whoever these dudes are though, they had a fight on their hands when they came through here." Ash said, studying one of the bodies.

"You think the corspes sensed her?" Randall said, coming up behind him.

"Yep, probably tried to stop 'em too." Ash looked up at Randall. "We should keep goin'. You sure you'll be okay? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine. I ain't sweating or nothing just, well dizzy." Randall said, swaying slightly as Ash stood up striaght to face him.

"Dude, you threw up halfway down the highway." Ash pointed out to him. "I don't think you should be drivin' anymore."

"Ash, shut up."

"It's true, man! " Ash said. "I mean, look at you! You can barely walk!"

"I told you I'm fine." Randall said, defiantly. "Look I'll feel alright when we find Pixie, okay? Now, let's just get back on the bike and go."

"Fine." Ash said persistantly."But I'm drivin' this time. You nearly got us killed."

Ash took Randall back to the bike and they got on with Ash on the handle bars. Ash kicked up the toe peg and they drove onwards until they reached the city of Atlanta.

Randall started groaning and his eyesight started to blurr.

"Whoa!" Ash said as Randall went limp and his head fell across his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"I can't-I can't see anything! Ash, what's happening?" Randall asked anxiously. "It's all blurry and stuff, man. I don't feel so good."

"It's okay, man... You'll be alright." Ash said, calmly. "Just hang in there, okay? It's just your body changin'. Now, sleep. I'll wake you up in a bit."

"I'm reanimating, right?"

"Yeah but, don't worry you'll be alright. Just treat it like you're wakin' up from a long sleep. Maybe weird but, it helps."

"Right." Randall said, sleepily. "It's just a long sleep...It's just a long sleep..."

Randall repeated himself over and over again until his drifted off to sleep. A cell phone went off in the zipped pocket of Ash's jacket. Ash sighed and took it out, answering it.

"Yello!"

"Ash, where the hell are you two?" Alice yelled on the other end of the phone.

_**"Oh boy."**_

"Outside Atlanta's city." Ash said, quickly. "Why? Are you paranoid?"

"Oh hah, hah! Very funny!" Alice said on the phoneline sacastically. "Just stop what you're doing and come back before you get killed!"

"Sorry, Cupcake we can't do that. Randall's chick needs us."

"Ash, now you listen to me! These men will kill the both of you! I'm telling you it's too risky!-"

"Hey, we'll handle it, alright? Just stay outta it."

"But, it's -"

"I'm drivin'. Look, we'll talk later, okay? I'm hangin' up now."

"No! Don't do this-"

Ash hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket and kept driving.

"Hang in there, buddy." Ash said turning up the motorbike's stereo up to hear the rest of Nickelback's music track _Lullaby_playing, "We're goin' in."

_So just close your eyes__  
__Oh, honey here comes a lullaby__  
__Your very own lullaby__  
__Oh, honey here comes a lullaby__  
__Your very own lullaby_

End of chapter 13


	14. Old Friends

**Chapter 14: Old Friends**

It was another rough day for Pixie as another one of the Governor's drunken goons forced themselves onto her and tried to pin her down against the bed. The guy laughed cruelly as Pixie struggled against him then moved his hands down to the skirt of her dress.

"You think you take me, huh? Come on, bitch. Let's see what you got." The guy taunted as Pixie got her hair stick ready.

"Oh, I'll show you what I have alright." Pixie said, fierily.

Pixie stabbed the end of her hair stick into the side of his neck, making him scream and they rolled across so she was on top of him. Pixie started pummeling him as he tried to block her.

"Hey, that's not-ow!- fair!"

"Neither were you when you held me down." Pixie growled and kept pummeling him until his face bled then got off and kicked him off the bed. The guy landed face down with a thud.

Pixie stood up and rolled him over, yanking her hair stick out of his neck. Blood sprayed everywhere.

"Now, where's my friend?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

She kicked him in the ribs.

"Where is he?"

"I told you-"

"You told me **crap**!" Pixie snapped and booted him again, making him double over. "Now, I'll ask you one more time. Where. Is.. My . Friend?"

The guy didn't answer, causing Pixie to lose her patience and pick him up by his hair.

"Fine, then I guess you can say goodbye to your worthless little existence." Pixie said darkly.

Pixie snapped his neck, killing him instantly and let his body drop to the floor.

"Is he dead?" A voice said from the trunk.

"Yes, the bastard tried to rape me and wouldn't tell me where my friend, Miguel was." Pixie said, letting Daryl out and untying him. "I didn't have a choice."

"Hey, you did what you had to." Daryl said, "I don't blame you for what you did."

Daryl got up and took the clothes from the dead guy's body on the floor, changing into them and putting his own on the body ecept the jacket.

"I'll clean up this mess, let the walkers eat him. "

"What about your clothes?"

"I won't miss them." Daryl said, giving her his jacket. "Just keep my jacket hidden, I'll do the rest."

"You won't tell Randall what happened here, will you?" Pixie asked.

"Nah, I won't." Daryl shook his head and bound the body, putting the hood over his head. "Besides there ain't no point on being a snitch if you don't get nothing for it."

"True, I guess that's right." Pixie nodded with agreement.

"Hey, don't worry yourself. You'll be safe soon. Just stay here until I come back, okay? " Daryl said, carrying the body over his shoulder.

"Okay." Pixie said, quietly. "Oh and thank you...for everything."

"You're welcome."

Daryl left the room and shut the door, leaving Pixie holding onto his jacket. Pixie looked at the jacket, dipped her hand into one of the pockets then, found a passport. She opened it up and looked at the photo.

"Daryl Dixon..." She read aloud with a smile then closed the passport up and put it back into his pocket, zipping it up. "Hmph, I guess he really _is _a darling underneath that mask he wears. Such a pity he has to hide that."

Pixie folded the jacket and put it in the chest of drawers, sitting down on the bed and listened to Daryl outside talking to the men posted out her room before shortly hearing him return with Rick and beating up the two men up.

Rick and Daryl walked in, disguised as the guardsmen she was imprisoned by.

"Well, I'll be damned." Rick said, looking across Pixie sitting on the bed.

"Good to see you too... Rick." Pixie said softly.

End of chapter 14


	15. Reunion

**Chapter 15: Reunion**

Ash stopped one yard from the mansion's grounds.

"Hey, buddy! We're here, wake up!" Ash said to Randall.

Randall stirred groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, hey man. Are we there?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded at him. "See that large fort ahead of us with the flags? That's where we're headin'. "

Randall sat back on the bike and loaded his Glock 17 pistol gun.

"Any bad guys?"

"A few but, nothin' we can't handle."

"Good. You drive, I'll shoot. We're gonna take out the Governor last.""

Ash nodded and powered up the bike, screeching it towards the mansion. The guardsmen placed outside the gates saw them and started shooting. Randall fired back , taking them down before driving up the driveway and gunning down the ones positioned by the enterance doors.

Ash dropped Randall off at the porch and brought the bike around full circle.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash yelled over the engine to Randall. "Give 'em hell for me, alright?"

Randall nodded and went inside to find that the entire town was under seige. He ran towards the Governor's apartment, dodging bullets and shooting down the snipers who stood in his way before taking cover in one of the bedrooms next door to Pixie's room.

"Found him?" one voice said.

"No, we lost him somewhere." said another voice. "Dammit, they're out cold."

"I don't like this, man."

"Will you calm down already? Jeez, listen to yourself."

"Stop bickering both of you!" said a third voice. "We need to find who did this. Now, spread out and start looking."

The footsteps moved past the door and Randall stayed silent

Meanwhile, a terrified looking Miguel sat in the corner of the Governor's torture room tied to a chair with blood streaming from his eyeless sockets and down the sides of his cheeks. He hear movement then perked up a little out of his misery.

"Pixie? Is-Is that you?"

The door unlocked and Daryl walked in follwed by Rick.

"Hey, kid are you-" Rick said then with a shock gasped. "Oh Christ. What did they do to him?"

Daryl shrugged as they stared at his eyeless face. Miguel whimpered in fear, trembling.

"You're not her, are you? Where is she? I can't - I can't see anythin'!"

"Whoa, easy." Rick put his hands up. "Just calm down, okay? We're here to help."

Rick slowly approached Miguel and untied him. Miguel got up.

"They gorged my eyes out, and took Pixie away upstairs." Miguel said, scared. "I hear her scream up there but they wouldn't let me go. "

"They did this?" Daryl asked confused. "Why?"

" 'Cause. man I-I-I tried to help her." Miguel said, getting agitated. "Look, can I see her? Please?"

"We'll go and see her when you're cleaned up." Rick said, calmly sitting him down. "Daryl get some water and some bandages and a cloth."

Daryl nodded, left the room and shortly came back with the items. Rick mopped the blood from Miguel's face and bandaged his eyes.

"Thanks. I only wish I could've done more to protect Pixie before this whole mess started. Guess it's a bit late now, huh?"

"Don't be stupid. You're lucky you're still talkin'." Daryl said, sternly.

Rick and Daryl led him out of the door and into Pixie's room. Pixie's face filled with overwhelming relief.

"Miguel!" Pixie ran up and hugged him.

"Pixie!" Miguel said happily, embracing her tightly. "Oh thank god you're okay!"

End of Chapter 15


	16. The Final Fight

**Chapter 16: The Final Fight**

Pixie sat down with Miguel on the bed, the two of them still overwhelmed with joy as they held each other's hands turned to Pixe as Daryl got his jacket and put it on.

"You need to get your friend outta here." Rick stated.

"What about Randall?" Pixie turned to him.

"I don't know. Maybe he's out there but, right now it ain't safe and you need to leave. You're on your own from here. Now, go. "

Rick and Daryl exited the room and ran off. Pixie looked around then got up hesitantly and walked over with Miguel to the door. She looked out through it; the gunfire still sounding through the walls then back at Miguel.

"We need to find Randall." Pixie said, quickly. "He's nearby here, I can sense it."

"But, they just said-"

"I don't care. I'm not leaving until I know for sure." Pixie said, mullishly and moved back over to Miguel. "Now, please don't argue with me."

"Fine but, I won't let those guys take you away from me again." Miguel said as they faced the door. "We stay together, alright?"

"All right."

Pixie and Miguel walked out together, searching along the passageway.

"Randall?" Pixie called.

A hand reached out from behind one of the bedroom doors and grabbed Pixie's wrist pulling her into the room.

"Pixie!" Randall said with relief, putting his gun away.

"Randall!" Pixie squealed with delight and letting of Miguel, leapt into Randall's arms. Randall held her in his arms, spinning her around. He put her down on her feet, kissing her passionately, their hands touching each other before they broke apart.

Miguel cleared his throat a little and disrupted them, causing the two to look directly at him.

"Oh, right." Randall said, awkwardly and let Pixie go from his embrace. "Sorry, man didn't notice - Kinda was heat of the moment back there, huh?"

"So I heard. You two love-birds done now?"

Pixie and Randall exchanged a glance.

"Yes, just about." Pixie cut in just Randall was about to speak. "We were just about to plan our next move, weren't we?"

"What? But Pixie we-"

"We'll do more later after we finish up." Pixie winked. "Now, let's get him."

Randall nodded in agreement and the trio marched out and headed towards the entrance until suddenly Pixie got grabbed from the side.

"Pixie!" Randall cried reaching for his gun as the Governor stepped out with Pixie. Miguel growled coming forward but, Randall shook his head, pushing Miguel behind him

"Ah, ah, ah! Not fast." The Governor said with one hand around Pixie and the other holding her against him. Pixie struggled.

"Let me go, Blake. It's over." Pixie hissed.

"Over? Oh no. This war's only just begun." The Governor smirked. "You won't be going anywhere fast when I'm done with them."

"I'll kill you first." Randall growled.

"Is that a threat?" The Governor aimed his gun at Randall, getting ready to shoot.

"No!" Pixie yelled.

Pixie elbowed him hard and grabbed the Governor's revolver gun as he pulled the trigger, sent the shot up into the air and yanked it out of his hands, running off with it.

The Governor got livid and rugby tackled her to the ground; the gun flying out of her hands.

"Miguel, the gun!" Randall said to Miguel. Miguel nodded, sprinting across as Randall pulled the Governor off of Pixie, hurling him into a wall.

The Governor picked himself up as Randall helped Pixie to her feet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just keep that gun away from him." Pixie said quickly.

The Governor charged at them angrily and they darted out of the way. Miguel threw the gun to Pixie.

"Pixie, catch!"

Pixie caught the gun and it turned into a game of piggy-in-the-middle.

"Give me that gun!" The Governor roared.

"Didn't say please." Randall taunted.

They kept going until eventfully he got his hands back on it. A gleeful smile spread across his face.

"Enough games." The Governor said, deadly and fired his gun at Pixie. Randall dived in front of her and took a bullet to the chest.

"No!" Pixie screamed and ran over to Randall's side.

"I'm okay." Randall said weakly, coughing up a little bit of blood. "It's just a scratch."

"Randall..." Pixie said, tearfully, touching his face.

"Aw, such a tragedy when it's your own lover dying." The Governor mocked

Pixie turned towards him zombified, her eyes burning with hate.

"Shut up." Pixie said darkly and rose to her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Did I break your heart?" The Goverrnor sneered. "You know I always wondered if a heart could break again once it stops beating. Oh no, wait. Yours already has."

Pixie snarled and launched into a full on attack, knocking him to the ground and ripping in to his neck like a wild animal until Miguel pulled her off.

"Let me at him!" Pixie tries to lunge at the injured Governor again, breathing raspily. "I'll tear him to pieces!"

"No! Don't! Get back!" Miguel shouted as the Governor rose up unsteadily.

Pixie and Miguel backed away and trying to stay out of reach, turned to see Randall's chest rising.

"Randall?" Pixie and Miguel said in sync, both baffled and taken aback.

Randall pulled him up, clutching his side. He moved his hand away to see blood on his hand.

"I'm alive..." Randall whispered then brought his hand down. He looked across to see Pixie and Miguel on his left and the Governor on his right.

Memories flashed through Randall's brain of Pixie, Miguel and others until eventually he pulled himself back to reality and shook himself out of his trance-like state.

"Pixie!"

The realisation hit him. Randall got his gun out and seeing the Governor about to attack Pixie shot him in the head, the governor's brains spilling everywhere.

Pixie and Miguel got out of the way as the gunned down Governor hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Randall!" Pixie ran up with tears in her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and cried into his shoulder as Miguel silently watched.

"It's okay, It's okay... I'm here." Randall held her, stroking her head lovingly. "I'm right here."

Randall continued holding her as she wept uncontrollably.

"Should we...?" Miguel asked.

"Just give us a moment." Randall said, comforting Pixie. "She'll be alright."

End of chapter 16


	17. A Last Check-up

**Chapter 17: A Last Check-up**

Ash, Miguel, Pixie and Randall arrived back at the hospital later that evening. After receiving a lecture, Ash sat with a more relaxed Pixie in the waiting room for after an hour before seeing Alice come into the room to speak to them.

"How are they?"

"Well, they'll live that's for sure." Alice informed them. "Miguel's new eyes should be perfectly healed and functional after the surgery once the bandages are removed but for now he should keep them on for at least the next few days."

"And Randall?" Pixie asked.

"We got the bullet out of his lung and he's come around." Alice said. "In fact he's been asking non-stop for you since he did. You particularly, Pixie. "

"Really? Can I see him?"

"Well, I guess I can't refuse a patient's request." Alice said, smiling. "Alright but, don't be too rough with him, okay? If you two plan on leaving soon, he'll need to take it easy."

"I'll do my best." Pixie said, shyly and went in. Alice gave Ash a scolding look.

"What's that look for?" Ash questioned.

"I think you know exactly why I'm looking at you like that, Ash."

"I know, I know." Ash groaned. "I disobeyed you, I get it. I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology, just an understanding. Let's not do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, go talk to Miguel. I'll be with you in a bit." Alice encouraged him. "Maybe if you're lucky, Doctor Woods might let you off."

"Don't I get a medal for my heroic deed for today?"

"Don't push your luck." Alice playfully scolded him. "You've already been spoilt enough with those lollypops I gave you before Pixie returned here."

"Meanie." Ash mumbled as Alice started to walk away.

"I heard that."

End of Chapter 17


	18. Flying to Hollywood

**Chapter 18: Flying to Hollywood**

A few days later when Randall recovered. He and Pixie returned to the mansion started packing suitcases full of their belongings. Ash and Miguel popped over to see them.

"You're really leavin' us?"

"Yes." Pixie said,looking over at them and closed her luggage up. "I mean we would stay but, then I highly Atlanta would be safe for us for long once the quarantine or others comes to wipe us out."

"She's right, man." Randall said in agreement "This ain't no place for us anymore. Pixie and I leave as soon as possible for Hollywood."

"But, you can't leave us!" Ash argued. "What about us, Alice and the doc? Besides Miguel's only just got his sight back, haven't you Mige'?"

"Don't call me Mige'." Miguel grumbled. "Estúpido."

"You can still visit us like everyone else can." Pixie said as Ash ignored him . "Its just that we'll be a journey away that's all. Besides I don't think we'll be seeing the last of Rick and his people."

"So Hollywood, huh?" Ash said, coming up from behind Pixie and touching her shouders. "Somethin' tells me you two are travelin' together. Mind if we tag along?"

"Ash, it's romantric getaway for just the two of us, not a road trip." Pixie scowled at Ash. "Now, get your hands off or I'll break your arm."

Ash removed his hands and threw a tantrum.

"But, it ain't fair! He always gets you!" Ash said, crossly. "The reason why he rescued you was 'cause of me! You could at least pack **me** in your suitcase!"

"Specatular tantrum but, no." Pixie shook her head sternly. "Now, if you excuse me I'd like to help Randall."

Pixie brushed past Ash to assist Randall with packing his clothing. Ash growled frustratedly and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Now, Ash..." Miguel said, cautiously, trying to calm him down and place his hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Ash said, shrugging his hand off and got offended as Randall put his hand around Pixie and leant in to kiss her cheek tenderly. "I don't understand! What does she see in him anyway? I should be the one with his arm around her!"

"Sounds you're jealous that our little señorita's gonna be a señora." Miguel said, smiliing to himself.

"What?!"

Ash's jaw dropped with disbelief.

"They told me before they left yesterday. I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"Oh nu uh-uh!" Ash said defiantly. "There's no way he's gonna marry her! That ain't gonna happen!"

"Ash, just let it go man."

"But she's-"

"I know."

"And he -"

"Five times." Miguel said knowingly. "Trust me you don't wanna get involved."

"He had **sex **with her and now you're not gonna do anythin' about it?!" Ash said, outraged. "I can't believe you!"

"Well, They **do **like each other." Miguel pointed out.

"That's it!" Ash said. "I'm officially turnin' gay!"

"Oh, stop it! " Miguel snapped at him. "Those two are perfectly happy together! Why can't you just be pleased for 'em?"

" 'Cause I can't bare it anymore." Ash started to sob and buried his head into Miguel's shoulder. "I want a doll."

Miguel rolled his eyes, giving him a consoling hug and they walked over the door.

"We'll work in it. Now, come on. let's leave these two lovers in peace. I'll buy you a smoothie, cheer you up."

"Thanks, Miguel. You're a real pal."

Randall closed his case up and watched them leave the door and walk away downstairs before disappearing into the distance.

End of chapter 18


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Thriteen years passed since Randall and Pixie's engagement and the pair were now the proud owners of a downtown nightclub in Hollywood. The couple stood alone on the beach, gazing out into the sea as the sunset over the horizon and the waves crashed gloriously onto the silent beach below.

Randall slid his arms around her from behind, holding her and burying his face into her neck.

" Do you think Rick and Daryl made it out alive, okay?" Pixie asked, reaching up to caress his face.

"I think so. Randall said as she stroked the back of his neck and let the sun warm her face. "They wouldn't have tried calliin' us otherwise."

"True, I guess they wouldn't have." Pixie said gently and smiled. Randall got intimate and coatd her neck in kisses, squeezing her waist tightly.

Pixie's cell phone in her purse sounded.

"We should answer that." Pixie said to Randall. "Ash and Miguel are probably at the nightclub."

"Wait." Randall saw her reaching for the phone and stopped her hand. "Let us enjoy ourselves a while longer. They can wait."

The phone kept ringing. Pixie tuned around to face Randall, putting her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? We could always continue this after you watched your football match and I could see them off."

"Nah, it's okay Strawberry." Randall said, tucking a strand of Pixie's hair behind her ear. "I'll watch it later. Not that I appreciate their company but, I thought we agreed about tonight earlier."

"And what exactly did we agree on?" Pixie raised her brow as the phone went silent for a moment.

Randall looked into her eyes, smiling. She was baiting him and he knew it.

"You know what exactly." Randall said as they move closer and they continued to make out as the phone rang again. They broke apart and groaned with exasperation. Pixie answered her cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey, red! Where the heck are you two, man? You two are misssin' all the action!" a slightly drunken Ash said excited on the other line as loud booming music from a passing car blasted through the cell phone's speakers.

"Ash, what are you doing outside the club?" Pixie demmanded.

"We were just-"

"Five words or less." Pixie cut him off.

"Out. For. Some. Fun." Ash said irritatedly and counted. "Bitch."

"Outside the club. At night." Pixie sighed. "You do realise we're not open yet don't you?"

"Hey, I needed a drink! I was bored stiff!" Ash protested.

"And now, look where it's got you. I bet Miguel had literally drag you out of whatever bar you two went in." Pixie said, unimpressed. "I'll deal with you later."

"Aw, man come on! That's messed up!"

"Not another word." Pixie said, sharply and hung up the phone.

"He's causin' trouble again, huh?"

Pixie nodded, silently, facing him.

"Want me to go and talk to Ash?"

" No, I'm sure Miguel and I will be fine. I'll be back home to see you once things settle down, give you your own private show if you're good."

"I'll be waitin'." Randall smiled and kised her goodbye. "Later, Strawberry."

"See you later, litttle hawk." Pixie walked off and blew him a kiss.

Randall purred and watched her walk down the street, his eyes never leaving sight of her as she tuned around a corner and disappeared into the distance.

_**"Damn, she's good."**_

The End


End file.
